I Won't See You Tonight
by Damned Lolita
Summary: The bond between a child and their pokemon cannot be broken. Even through death. Goodbye, I love you. I won't see you tonight. Please don't forget me. I didn't want to leave. ::Updated and revised::
1. Be your own legacy, offended queen

(It's the one-year anniversary, and I figured I should fix this up a bit. The POV's were messy, and in my hysteria, I forgot to add a few very important names, so yeah. I'm just spiffying it up, so feel free just to read and not review. Yes, I'm serious. You don't have to, since it's really just an updated version, so yeah. I don't own.)

* * *

The teen stepped out of her car, legs swinging over the seat like how she always got out. She was smiling like crazy; her Growlithe, Zero, had just evolved into Arcanine. In her reverie, she was shoved out of the way by her cousin, Chris, eager to get inside to play video games.

Her DS fell out of her hands, and clattered on the driveway, earning a muted gasp from the girl. The game fell out, clattering on the driveway with a plasticky crack.

Chris was throwing a temper tantrum because she wouldn't give him a Togepi, or something. She saw it happen in slow motion. He saw the game, and grinned, knowing it was his chance to anger her. His sneakered foot stepped down on it, crushing the small cartridge.

The crack went off like a gunshot to her.

For an instant, she felt their presences brush past her like butterfly wings; and then they were gone.

All she could think was; _Zero. _He began to laugh. As if killing her pokemon was something _funny. _She snapped.

"_YOU BASTARD!"_

She dove at the eight-year old, and tackled him to the ground. She punched him, once, two, three, four, _five _times before she was wrenched off of him.

"ZERO? _ZERO, CAN YOU HEAR ME!_?" She screamed, as her father dragged her in the house. "_I LOVE YOU, BABY_!"

Her mother began to scream, just like she always did. "How dare you! Your cousin just stepped on a _game!"_

"THEY WEREN'T A GAME! THEY WERE MY _FAMILY_!" The girl was in a state of hysteria now.

"They weren't family. THEY WERE LINES OF CODE IN A GAME!"

The girl screeched, "Shut... UP! YOU'RE LYING, YOU BITCH! HE KILLED MY FAMILY! HE'S A _MURDERER_!" She ran outside, grabbed her game, and then ran to her room. Good Mew, it wasn't going to end like this. Too soon, too soon god damn it not one more person she loved was fucking dying—

Too late.

In the small bit of hope she had, she put the game in. It read: '_SAVE DATA COULD NOT BE FOUND. TRY AGAIN." _She stared at that for a second. Then she put her head down, and began to cry.

_/I have to fix them! I have to try!/ _

"Hiro-Hiro? Hiromi? Wake _up_, hon. 'Shinks? _Haushinka_? Merope?" She called out pitifully. "Where are you guys?"

/_We are waiting. We are waiting in the void. We're not too far away, but the veil is like steel./_

But this reassurance did not reach her ears.

* * *

/_Zero's POV/ _

My lady is my life. I serve the lady, I serve Ari. I love her, because she is all I know, and all I want. She is strong. She knows that we're gone forever...but she'll deny it, because for all her strength, she is young. She is naive.

I found my lady in Johto, rejoined her in Kanto, following her loyally throughout her journeys, and keeping the lady out of trouble, which had a bad habit of finding her anyway.

I serve the lady, and the lady's will was—is—my life. I may no longer have breath, but I have life.

So still, I will serve the lady.

She loves me. She still does. I know that, even though she's not there. I'm waiting with a kind lady called Persephone. She's not my master, though. I'm waiting at the gates of the Underworld for my master; she's not coming. _Yet_.

* * *

_/Vita's POV/_

Fuckin' bastard. He did it to make her suffer. That's what kills me. She goes through enough! Why must she continue to suffer, just for...for what?! Nothing, that's what!

Shit.

Shit, Ari, I'm sorry. We failed you, in so many ways, but we'll do the best we can. We're still trying, even though we're gone. Remember us, because it might hurt, but forgetting won't heal the hole; it'll leave it without a purpose, just leave a void.

Use your grief as a weapon; turn it against them, and fight. Be everything they don't want you to be, and never let 'em take you alive.

I love you, Ari. Don't worry, I'll hold down the fort, keep them safe. But you've got to keep going on.

Don't fail me. Don't fail us. Not like we failed you.

Be brave. Because we're all still so proud of you, and we know you can.

* * *

_/Ichigo's POV/_

Mommy had said she would play.

I know she had stuff to do, but she'd always play with me. Even when we weren't on a team, we'd play. She would swim in the ocean, and try to fight with me, but we were stuck in a game of find-me, chase-me; I'd fly away, and, laughing, she'd follow.

I'm sorry I made you wait so long, mommy. I know you wanted to play with me in battle, too, but I just didn't want to stop our playing. I was afraid that if you caught me, you wouldn't play with me anymore...

But three years passed, and you always wanted to play. So I finally decided that, since now you talked about Sinnoh, it'd be fun to go with you there!

I know you'll wish you'd never taken me, but don't worry. We had a lot of fun, didn't we?

You said you'd never have kids. But I knew that really, I was your child. And I loved it. You were my mommy, and I was your Ichigo.

But... But... Where's my mommy?

Where am _**I**_?

A nice lady named Death is taking care of us, but she's not my mommy.

Ari was gonna play.

She _promised._

I want my mommy back, but Death said a mean boy killed us. I hate him! He made my mommy leave! Don't worry, mommy. I'm still waiting here. And we'll play later, 'kay?

* * *

/_Azrael's POV/_

Oh, dear Ari. I'm sorry. We never got to the Master Rank, and I know it's rubbing against you like stone, but it's okay. I know my daughter has done what I could not, and for that, I'm proud.

I see the two of you, fighting in unison, and I remember that we'd done the same thing, so long ago. All the way up to The Level One Hundred, a rarity for all of the Pokemon, even our god Arceus. And I'd accomplished it.

Thank you, Ari. You're taking care of Amaranth, and in her, I see both you, and myself. She's a good girl. I hope that the pieces of me that I left behind help the pain. I'm sorry it ended so soon.

I'll always remember you, since I know you will do the same.

I love you. Don't forget anything. Never forget what we did together, and never forget why we did it; love. Please don't hurt forever.

* * *

_/Hiromi's POV/_

We were so close to The Level One Hundred.

That's all I can think about. Is that we were so close, and so ready to rule the trainers of the game, shattering them with a mere Dragon Pulse.

Oh, how I miss you.

Three days. Did you know I could hear your screams of agitated frustration through the tower? I have very good hearing, my little spitting, snarling cat. You weren't very coordinated, apparently, but obviously _very _determined.

Imagine the surprise I felt as I saw the Champion, that girl-child Kyogre had called a 'total lunatic', standing before me, covered in bruises, bike leaning against her leg.

When I saw the child had lived out only ten human years.

Ten years, and you'd terrified the shit out of an immortal goddess of the waters.

But that wasn't just it that surprised me.

Your eyes were_ far_ older than that. Your storm-blue eyes, so filled with the vicious rage of a typhoon, and deeper than the blackest trench in the ocean, were filled with victory and awe—

Yet I saw jaded, cynical sadness behind them. You carried yourself like an offended queen; low to the ground, knowing that no one respected you any longer, but still with a certain step in your walk that said you knew exactly what you were, even if no one else did.

Also, part of the surprise was at the state of your hair. For shame, Ari. Even for you, it was messy.

"_HA_! Now I get to name you RAY!"

The surprise I'd felt upon meeting you intensified into terror. Oh Mew, no. Please god, not RAY.

As much as I was amused by you and your cocky naivety, I tested you. For three days, we battled.

Then, when you were about to jump off the tower in frustration, I floated over to you. Sighing, I lay my head down on yours, feeling the warm hair underneath my chin.

Smiling, you took out an Ultra Ball, and pressed it between my eyes.

For almost three years, I was RAY.

Other than that, they were _glorious_ years. You were one of the Dragon Den's chosen, as you told me, and the experience you had with me, not to mention the rest of the Pokemon, affirmed they'd chosen properly.

You were temperamental, vicious, and lacked common sense. But when you loved someone, you gave your entire heart to them, reason be damned.

Ah, Ari.

I didn't spend that much time as Hiromi. About seven months. But it didn't matter, since if the years in Hoenn were wonderful, I finally saw the first hints of the woman you'd be in Sinnoh. And god, was the woman gloriously...still so much of you, yet so much of a queen.

Stubborn, intellectual, and bratty, yes, but you genuinely cared, and you threw yourself into everything you did with a passion bordering on madness—well, when you wanted to do it, anyway.

And gods, you became so beautiful.

You would call me Hiro-Hiro. "Hiro, my hero." You used to joke, as you sat on the beach, watching the others fool around with me. I always chuckled, as to call me a hero was an overstatement in my eyes...but, I knew, not in yours.

It was too short of a time, Ari. Millions of years would've been too short.

But what I wouldn't have given for one last goodbye.

I know you cannot give me one—you cannot hear me, I cannot hear you. I'm lost to you...for now.

But I can soothe my own self, and speak the words I know you want to hear.

Goodbye, Ari. It was a honor, it was a pleasure, it was my _birthright_ to serve a trainer like you.

Goodbye, tamer of dragons.

Goodbye, my lovely, hissing, spitting little cat.

I'll always watch over you.

* * *

_/Merope's POV/_

It didn't have to end like this.

So brutal. So short. Damn it, we deserved better.

_She_ deserved better.

She was my trainer, my mother, my lady. I would've died for her. Turns out I did, but I didn't save her...I just left her.

She yelled, "I LOVE YOU!" at the last. She knew we fought to live, but against a human, what could we do?

But I hope she knows, we died as we lived; fighting to stay alive for _her_. But we're only Pokemon, and we cannot heal a damage that great.

We all serve her. We are her comrades—we fight with her, we fight, yes, because we're Pokemon, but also because it's truly a treat to stand with her in battle. She knows what she's doing—as she should, after ten years of training.

Our mother, our world, our savior. She is waiting for us, and we are waiting for her. And when the boy that killed us falls to the Underworld, we shall make him pay. Together. As we once were. Once were warriors.

* * *

_/Haushinka's POV/_

My girl has gone far away. She was so extraordinary...lacked enough common sense to attempt to fly off the roof, but was intelligent enough that she was reading books thicker than her forearm by the time she was nine, according to Szeren.

I have a strange name, even for her. When I asked her why, she said I was named after a song she loved by a band she adored. I felt very proud, since I knew she loved music, and knew that to be named after a favorite song meant a lot to her.

She let me listen to the song, brought the disc with her one day. One line went, "_This girl has gone far away... now's she gone. Now she's all gone."_

The song was right. My girl has gone far away.

She hooked me in the Safari Zone, and was so surprised, she almost let go. She'd been looking for a Dratini, true, but she hadn't actually expected one.

She caught me. Why did I stay?

I could've easily overpowered her, and left her presence.

But I knew she was special. She wasn't like the other humans, who wanted me for my power. She loved me for my beauty, and my friendship was all that mattered to her.

I love you, Ari.

We were strong. We are strong. Please don't forget me. Or cry while I'm away. You have to remember, but you have to remember what we stood for, as well; love, and hope.

Come on, angel, don't cry...

I promise to cry enough for both of us.

* * *

_It took her three days to accept that they were gone. Three days. Threes came a lot into her life. _

_She'd have laughed, but she was too tired. Living had become exercise for her._

_But she didn't forget. She would always remember. She wouldn't forget. To do so would insult their memory, ruin the girl they'd tried to build up into a woman._

_And they didn't forget._

_They still remember._

_And they still wait._

_Even if it takes eternity, they will wait._

_Because they serve. Because she didn't choose them..._

_They chose her._


	2. Never let them take you alive

(Another updated chapter! Once again, just a few added and deleted-because-of-crappiness-POV's, so yeah. Or something. Don't own.)

* * *

_The girl began to think. She wanted to honor her family. But how? It hit her._

_She would write, she would do what she did best._

_So she did. Azrael, Haushinka, Merope, Hiromi, Ichigo, Zero... now what?_

_It hit her. She put the pen down, as her shoulders shook in misery, silent sobs racking her body._

_Her itty bitty baby Bulbasaur._

_Erose._

_A tear traveled down her cheek, and spattered on the paper. "My baby Bulbasaur."_

* * *

_/Erose's POV/_

Mommy? I was just a baby. You'd bred me special; you wanted to keep me a Bulbasaur, you said, because you liked them so much. I didn't mind. I was so happy when I could just follow you around, trotting behind you happily.

I didn't have that long with you. I wish I did, though; everyone had so many funny stories of you to tell, but they weren't as funny as the looks on your face when they told them.

You trained me, but not as long as the others. When he killed us, I was only level 24. Please come back, mommy!! I need you! I wanted to be strong with you, mommy! Where are you!?

He killed me, right, mommy?

Why?

_I was just a __**baby**_.

I was your itty bitty baby Bulbasaur.

_Don't go__...I need you._

* * *

_/Jet's POV/_

Sister, my Ichigo, where are you!? Where is mom? She's crying, I can see her. But it's going black, so fast... is this farewell?

I...I don't want to die. Not yet. Please. I've only had three years alive. I don't want to leave Ari! NOT YET! It's too soon. It's not fair...

You told me, "Take care of your sister, Jet." I will, mom. I'll take care of you like you took care of us. I remember watching you. You wanted to be my friend.

...You were very stubborn about wanting to be my friend, much to your Sceptile's chagrin.

You hunted me down for the longest time, mom. I wasn't sure about you, sometimes. I originally thought you wanted me for power. But as time went on, I realized that wasn't like you. At all.

So I came before you.

You smiled, and said, "Hi, Jet."

I asked you, "Why have you named me?"

You answered simply, "Because you're gonna be special."

I knew then I had chosen a fine trainer.

I was right.

You tried to save us; in the end, what could you do? What could we do?

I know you're waiting.

You are not alone.

We can hear you, sometimes, in our dreams. In yours too—I know you hear us.

I know where you are, and I know you're waiting. Don't worry.

So are we.

* * *

_/Shuka-Rin's POV/_

Raichu are very uncommon. Most keep their Pikachu. I don't know quite why; but when have I been able to understand humans and their strange ways?

Ari was always strange...but different strange.

Not just strange as a human, but a stranger to humans as well—and she loved it.

"I'll call you Shuka-Rin."

I mean, most people don't even name their pokemon. Or their names are just mindless scribble, because they don't truly care about the Pokemon.

I thought I was special, until I met the others; Haushinka put me to shame. I mean, that was one weird name, even for her.

I fell in love with this brat, the kid I saw stand up to Cyrus, of Team Galactic; he was a foot taller than her, but she gave him the finger, and cursed him off.

She told him he failed at being a hippie, and should join her in the quest for anarchy instead—at least, after she got her five 'fuck you's' out.

She was so off the wall; it was like watching a cat on crack.

_I can't be sad; else I'll go mad,_

She used to say that, more to remind herself than us.

Well, I agree.

If I become too immersed in grief, I'll go crazy.

So I wait, in my calm, unending belief;

She'll find us someday.

* * *

_/Seraphia's POV/_

I was one special pokemon. I mean, I'm a Legendary!

I was a Shaymin; supposedly impossible to catch.

But she caught me, that girl Ari, the one I had the honor of calling 'mother'.

Complete accident; all she did was swim around in the ocean, and apparently, she crashed into a rock, which ended up being my rock, my mirror rock.

She climbed out of the ocean, and ran down my path...

Apparently, she wasn't really up to the task, because as soon as she found me, she dropped to the ground, and hyperventilated for a moment. She was pretty out-of-shape, she said.

I was her beloved hedgehog, her flowery Chia pet. Whatever that was, apparently, it's very cute.

She thought _I _was the cutest thing ever; after this, she usually added an eleventy-one, which I found odd, but according to Shuka-Rin, it's something humans do and I shouldn't read into it too much.

I didn't understand her. I still don't.

I don't even understand if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

I fought the boy that killed us.

Ari was so confident we'd win, she sent me out against the boy's Infernape.

He refused to fight. I was a Legendary, after all. It was sacrilege, even if I was not of his type. He had honor. I liked him. His boy ordered him to fight, but he refused.

I made it quick; I used Earthquake.

I wish now I'd used it on the boy, who really deserved it.

Be strong, Ari.

Make him pay.

Keep our memories alive.

I know you can! If you can catch _**me**_, you can do anything.

* * *

_/Vengeance's POV/_

You know, we never did settle on my name.

I wish we did. I think you've got enough regrets without my name being one of them. But I like Vengeance; it suits me now, since I want this boy who killed us _dead_.

We debated Vervain, Xianeth, and Viami. The last two sounded like names for drugs, but I never told you that. I'm sorry, but they do.

In the end, we stuck with Vengeance, since she said it was after a guitar player she admired. This worries me more because a girl like her probably shouldn't be listening to music that is played by men named Vengeance than over my own name choice.

I was her Contest champ, as well as my mate, Azrael; neither of us had time to make it to Master Rank, but I know we could've.

We raised two children, contest champions as well. One is gone, faded into the void with us. Oh, my child, my poor Nero...

I would kill for another chance to stand under that spotlight with her.

Especially in this grey, cold, underworld.

I think it's just like that because Ari's not here. Personally, I think so.

Without her, heaven might as well be hell.

And hell is being alone.

* * *

_/Rogue's POV/_

You were so eager for another Dark-type, weren't you?

You were pissed that I wasn't making it easy, though. I know that. Hell, I did it because I liked seeing you scream in frustration.

You sent your Honchkrow, Lilith, after me, and finally, I'd met my match. God damn Insomnia ability.

It still took another week after that.

Heh, you really weren't gonna give up, were you, you psycho little fucker?

Nah, I guess not. Didn't seem like the type.

Ah, I loved you, though. You were so rough and tumble. I loved it when you merely punched people, rather than actually getting involved in a battle you knew we'd win. As much fun as battling was, it was funnier when you had to haul ass away from some giant cue ball biker.

Ah, good times, good times.

Look, I know life's a bitch to you; I know we're all you have—had, sorry.

But you've got to be tough.

I stayed with you because I knew you could take it, that you were a tough little chicky. Promise me you'll stay like that. 'Cause I know you, I know you'll mourn for awhile, but I also know that you're ballsy, and used to pain.

So don't fuck the rest of your life up, just because we're gone, okay? We can wait to deal with your antics for another thirty or forty years.

We'll all miss you, squirt. But hang tough.

I know you can.

* * *

_/Akito's POV/_

I was a Chimchar, Professor Rowan's little experiment. I lived a bland life as a test Pokemon, until one day, you grabbed my Pokeball.

I soon found myself in a real battle.

How wonderful! An actual fight!

For that, I bonded with you immediately, you who had given me the chance to fight in combat, like I was born to do.

I don't know what I would've done if I couldn't go with you that day, if the Professor had taken me back. Ran away to find you, most likely.

We traveled throughout Sinnoh; it was you, me, and Kyo, your Luxray, mostly. There were others, but it wasn't the same. You had a nice young Staraptor and a Glameow that were usually with us, along with your Palkia, Haku, but...

We didn't have long together, but I am proud I knew you, for within you, there's a fighter.

Keep fighting, Ari. You're going to have to.

Remember everything we all taught you, and remember I love you.

* * *

_/Kyo's POV/_

You wanted a Shinx desperately. I wanted to travel with a Trainer desperately.

Must've been fate, then, that I came across you and the monkey with a flaming arse.

Sorry, Akito, I love you, but...

Ah, well. You were a good little freakazoid. I even beat up Crasher Wake by your side. I wonder what my mum would say, what with me traveling the world, taking down an evil organization, fighting a giant space fairy, and then to top it off, beating the snot out of the Elite Four.

Heh, we had so much fun. I know I didn't get to spend as much time with you as some of the others did, but they've got so many interesting stories about your childhood, all of which are perfect blackmail potential...

So I can wait.

Mweh, good luck up there, kiddo. We're all having fun down here. Well, sort of. We miss you and your antics, but the insanity rubbed off on us, I guess.

We'll find you again someday.

* * *

_/Nero's POV/_

Please don't worry. I'm with mommy and daddy here, and big sissa is up there with you. I know you wanted me to be a Vaporeon, but I can wait as an Eevee until you get back! I promise I can wait!

Mommy says you'll cry a lot over this. Don't! We're all together down here, and we're all waiting with each other. It's fun sometimes down here. I can ride on Hiromi as we fly around. I miss you so much, but...We'll do the best we can. Don't forget to do the best you can up there, too.

We can be patient. And even though it's not in your nature, I know you can be, too.

Please don't rush to get down here. Take care of my sissa first, and all the others.

Waiting won't be as long as it seems. Promise.


	3. Proud of you for what you do

(This is mostly new POV's, since I am NEVER, ever, EVER allowed to write poetry again, like, ever. Okay, that shit was like, the frickin' epitome of angsty-goth poetry. God damn you, my yearlong love of Evanescence. Oh, well. I don't own.

Yaay, Ari isn't suicidal anymore. Let's see how long that lasts! ...Ahem.

Anyways, a happier ending, grounded much more in reality. And stuff. I don't own.)

* * *

/_Mikhail's POV/_

I'm still pissed you named me SCOOBY. No, I do not care it was only for a year. Damn it, that wasn't funny. Even if you were serious. Don't interrupt me, I'm thinking.

Ah, you didn't know what I was, did you? I saw the look in your eyes, and almost ran away, for I saw it as greed; until you spoke.

"Hooray, a Poochyena! I get to have a Dark-type as soon as I start my journey!"

And then I stopped.

Because that was really all you saw me as. A Poochyena. Not a shining Pokemon, but as a Dark-Type.

So I waited to see what you would do.

"Go, Kippy! Use Tackle!"

We fought for only a minute or so. You came up to me, and held up a Pokeball. I didn't run, merely observed you for a moment. "Hey, Scooby. Wanna come with me?" She said.

I didn't understand the name at the time, but I was eager to please a Trainer that fought so well, so I said yes.

We continued on our journey, and it was quite some time before we all found out that Scooby was from a children's cartoon show. Great. Thanks. Everyone laughed at me for about a week.

You saw I was sad, though, so you suggested a different name. You were reading a book on a human war, and found a name you liked. You suggested Mikhail, and I immediately agreed. It sounded tough, regal; perfect for a strong Mightyena like me.

I had those three glorious years by your side, all the while being treated just like any other Pokemon, which, in my old pack, I had not had the glory or luxury of being treated that way.

Until one day, about a day before your thirteenth birthday, you came up to me. "Mikhail, why didn't you tell me you were shiny?" You looked confused. You really hadn't known what it meant, at least, not to other people and Pokemon.

In an instant, I saw my life shatter into pieces. Now you'd just trade me off for a rare Legendary to some other Trainer that would just keep me in a box.

I bowed my head. "_I was afraid you'd...think less of me. Trade me, think of me as a trophy rather than a Pokemon." _She shook her head.

"Never. I'm not going to trade you, not for anything, Mikhail, not ever. Don't you worry about that. You're one in a million to me."

Those words lifted me up higher than anything else had ever.

A few days after, many of us made the journey to Sinnoh, myself included.

Since a glitch had caused your game to crash, you had to trade us all onto your extra Diamond game before you could start over again.

Since you were back to the beginning in Sinnoh, you couldn't use any of us.

So we waited around in the box. You told me that we'd fight the Elite Four as soon as you got out of the eight badges trap again. Your eyes were full of promise, and happiness, as you came back again and again to tell me that.

The last time I saw you, you merely said what you always did, "_Goodbye, Mikhail. Remember you're always my one in a million." _

I know you'll think you never said goodbye, but don't worry—you did. Those words were always enough. I know how much I meant to you, even if we never did fight the Sinnoh Elite.

Take care, Ari.

Remember, you were always my one in a million, too.

* * *

_/Kitao's POV/_

You wanted Torchic.

Apparently, in the first two regions, you'd chosen from a set of three in a lab. But this time, the Professor needed saving, and you needed to choose a Pokemon, quick. So you shoved your hand in there, and chucked a Pokeball out.

I stood in front of a young Poochyena, confused. Who was commanding me to fight? It wasn't the Professor...

"Blue thing! I can't remember what you're called, but use Tackle!" I looked back at the girl, a tall, stocky child with a pair of ripped-up jeans and a baggy shirt over a tight hooded thing completing the picture of homeless vagabond child. I shrugged, and tackled the Poochyena, sending him back into the bushes.

Five minutes later, with me trailing after you, the strange child with a mass of tangled mahogany hair, Professor Birch sat in his lab, my friends Torchic and Treecko playing in the pen next to him.

"Ari, with all that you've just done for me, I'd like you to have that MUDKIP you battled with earlier." Ari, your name was. You frowned.

"But sir, I wanted the Torchic. I always pick the Fire starter." You said, sounding disappointed.

...In that moment, I knew I had to be with you. Homelessly dressed or not, I liked what I saw in your eyes, your bearing.

"Mud! Kip! Mudkip Mudkip!" I cried. Birch looked confused, but you understood. You sighed, and picked me up.

"All right, screw it. I'll take him. C'mon, Kippy, we're going on a journey!" Despite you pretending not to care, you sounded excited.

I knew I'd picked a fine Trainer then.

In our travels, we faced off against Kyogre, Team Aqua, Rayquaza, Latias, the Elite Four, the Champion, and a pack of angry Corsola, once.

It was NOT my fault we bumped into them. You were just terrible with directions.

But I'm getting off subject.

I remember everything we've done. I was your Contest Pokemon. I don't think you understood that I might've been better at it than almost any Pokemon in Hoenn, what with my fifteen Ribbons and all, but you knew I loved it, and you loved it as well, so we were happy.

I know you wanted to do Contests with me in Sinnoh. I know that, if you had just been allowed a little more time, we would've.

I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer. I know I meant the world to you; and you, lady, mean the world to me. Remember that when you're crying, because I know you will.

Remember that we will always love you, and that we'll always remember.

And do remember patience. We can wait, and so can you. I don't want you here earlier than necessary.

* * *

_/Ocerus' POV/_

You walked through a blizzard while I was hatching. Yes, I remember that. Even in my Egg, I could feel you, wrapping your parka around me to keep me warm. I didn't want to hatch out there, but I could feel the world and it's aura calling to me already.

"It's glowing! It's glowing!" A female voice said. I think it was your Luxray's. I felt you shift, and sit down. You didn't let me out of your coat.

"You do know that stupid move's gonna get all that afterbirth and crap on your clothes, right?" A more masculine voice. There was a pause, and then you shrugged—I felt your shoulders shift.

"Meh. I always hated this shirt, anyways." Your voice. I knew it was safe to come out, then. I pushed myself out of the Egg, and I was immediately confronted with the warm interior of your jacket.

You unzipped it enough so I could finally look at your face. I'd seen you in aura, but never seen your face. Your eyes were wild, untamed. I liked what I saw in them. There was much of the beast in them.

"Ocerus." You said, laying your head on mine, still shivering in the blizzard.

"Master." I replied.

There was silence for a second. Then the Luxray said, "Oh god, eew, it's dripping into the snow."

We didn't have much more than about a year. But it was a wonderful year.

I evolved quickly; mostly from myself rushing out into any fight you were in, irregardless of who or what it was up against. For about five seconds, even, before you rushed out in the middle of the fight and snatched me back, I faced Palkia.

I fought the Elite four, actually taking out Cynthia's Roserade and Flint's Lopunny and Steelix. I knew you were proud.

Master, we didn't have much time together, but know that even still, I'm loyal, always and forever. I will wait.

Your aura cannot fade. The ones that came after us, they need you, more than we do, right now.

But always remember we'll love you, and remember we're all loyal. Always and forever.

* * *

_/Szeren's POV/_

My daughter is alive.

Oh, I'm dead, yes.

But I've kept her alive for thirteen years—sometimes for better, sometimes for worse, but at least she was—is—alive to fight another day.

Oh, sweetie. I'm so sorry.

You were such a stubborn little child; you always wanted things _your _way, and whenever you pouted at me, you knew I'd just laugh, but you did it anyway...because you liked the sound of my laughter.

I protected you. I kept you safe. I taught you honor, I taught you pride in your accomplishments, even if no one understood them but you. I taught you love, and to believe in hope.

I took you flying. You loved it when we flew—and you loved to jump off, just because you knew I'd catch you.

"My mommy," you'd say proudly, showing those doctors your drawings; primitive childish dragons that looked more like worms with wings...but I didn't care, since I knew that's what you'd worked on so hard for me.

They didn't understand. How could they? I was a pixelated picture on a screen, incapable of spawning a human child.

But even then, you and I both knew that a mother was different than that.

Any woman can give birth to a child; that doesn't make you a mother.

Few women can save a child from suicide.

You were too goddamned young for that, but you just hurt. You didn't even know what you were doing—you just wanted the hurt to stop.

I roared for you—I called out to you, and told you that we needed you, that you could not die, because we needed you.

She laughed when she found you, but I cried, because I knew we'd saved you...but oh god, what were we really doing? What had we saved you for? This?

More and more often, even more when you were a precocious 'difficult child' instead of a 'rambunctious toddler', you came to me, begging for me to chase the nightmares away. And so we stayed up, and made happy endings for those nightmares.

I'm sorry I can't be there to help, but that's what you'll have to do now, kiddo. You can make a happy ending to this nightmare. I know you. You've got an imagination, and you're still so stubborn. You'll do it, because you live to anger people, provoke them.

...Sometimes, Ari, I wonder how much good we did...

I know you can do it.

Because I know you.

I raised you.

You're my daughter, and I'm proud of you. Always, always and forever.

I love you more than life, Ari.

I'm proud to have lived it out by your side.

* * *

_The teenager runs her hand through her tricolored hair, grinning down at her DS, knowing that he's gone now, and they can't be hurt again._

_She sighed, and looked at what she's written._

_It had been a very long year, filled with nervous breakdowns, Neo-Nazi training camps masquerading as Catholic schools, new Pokemon, and healing._

_Not too much of the last one, but enough. _

_Time didn't heal the wounds, but the legacy she was still building, with a new team of Pokemon at her side, another group she proudly called her family—they were always there. And they helped heal._

_She swings her legs up on the bed, and pops her gum. Switching her DS off, she goes outside to visit the small monument she has kept up the entire year._

"_Don't worry," She calls to it softly, "I can wait, too." _

_And they do. But it's not a lonely wait._

_Not anymore._


End file.
